Sticky mess
by punkin5700
Summary: Emily is moving in with Hanna. Hanna has feelings for Emily. Emily has feelings for Hanna. Who will act on their feelings first? One-shot Hannily.


Hey guys this is a one-shot that I've been working on it's Hannily so if you don't like it don't read it lol. I will be updating Crazy I should've already done that but it's been stressful this pass week so don't hate me. So enjoy and review please. I don't own any of the characters in this story

**Hanna POV**

It was a fine Saturday morning at the Marin house but they would have a new house member it was none other than Emily Fields aka Hanna's Best friend. Emily is moving in with Hanna and her mother because her mom is moving to Texas to be with her dad. Hanna was so excited that Emily gets to stay because she wouldn't know what to do if her _closest friend_ moved away. Hanna was in a deep sleep until she heard he mother yell something from down stairs but she ignored it and went back to sleep for a couple of minutes.

"Excuse me but could you show me where my new room is?" Emily asked a sleeping Hanna but she didn't wake up. "Han, wake up! I'm here! Emily said excitedly

"Mmm, a couple of more minutes baby." I said in a sleepy voice and rolling over on my back putting the pillow on my face.

"That's it, I didn't come here to watch you sleep Hanna!" Emily said getting on my bed and _straddled my waist._

"Em I'm really really happy you're here but could you get off me please." I smiled then yawned. _I actually enjoyed Emily on me in this position. Wait, What?_

"Well that depends are you going to get up?" She asked _trailing her hands to my flat but firm stomach._

"No never." I said. _Liking Emily's choice of placement. Damn, I should really stop thinking that it's never going to happen for real. _

"Okay you asked for it Han." Emily said _Sliding her hands in the front of my shirt. This has to be a dream! _Before I knew it she was tickling me to death.

"Em-Emily st-stop I'll get up." I laughed loudly with my face as red as an apple.

"That's what you get, now get up and welcome me properly." she said getting off of me.

"Your are so going to pay for that later." I said getting off my bed and stretched.

"Yeah, yeah I could really use a welcome hug right now I've missed you." Emily said with that cute face she makes when she wants something.

" Well now that you're moving in with me you won't have to miss me anymore." I said getting closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

" I'm glad I didn't move away." Emily mumbled into my shoulder.

" Me too now cook me some breakfast please." I said letting go of her and let my hand brush down her arm until I locked our fingers together.

" Sure thing sweetheart." She said sweetly

_God I love this girl. I just can't stop thinking about her. I shouldn't feel this way for my best friend. Ughh. Hopefully I can keep myself under control._

From the minute I heard that I wasn't moving with my mom to Texas I had mixed feelings about it. I was sad that I wouldn't get to see my dad but when I heard I was staying with Hanna I couldn't be happier. Hanna has always been ther for me, I'm not saying that Spencer and Aria but there was something about Hanna. Truth is I have a crush on her but I know how that goes since I fell for Ali. I know Hanna would never do that to me but there is no point of liking your best friend espically if they're straight. I know I shouldn't fell this way but I do. I'm not going to tell her. I guess I'm just scared it will ruin our perfect friendship I don't want to lose her.

" Thanks Em that was so good!" Hanna said finishing her pancakes, bacon and eggs. I laughed because she had syrup on the side of her mouth.

" What's so funny?" She asked clearly confused by the face she was making.

" You got a little something on you face." I said with a giggle.

" Where?" She asked touching everywhere but the syrup.

" Here I got it." I said grabbing the cloth that was on the stove. I wet it a little and wiped it slowly of her face when I looked to her her eyes were focused on my lips. Why is she looking at my lips? Then her eyes caught my eyes we just stared at each other until she cleared her throat.

" Uh thanks." She said then walking over to the sink to put her dish away.

" Yea no problem." I said setting the cloth on the counter.

" You know I just thought of how I can get you back for this morning." She said sitting on the island counter.

" Oh yea what's that ?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest with my eyebrows raised.

" Come here and I'll show you." She said with a smirk and wiggling her eyebrows.

" I think I'll pass." I said looking at her with a grin.

" Pleaseee." She begged with a cute pout face.

" Fine." I said walking towards her standing in between her legs.

"okay close your eyes." She said to me and so I did. " Do you trust me?" She whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine and butterflies in my stomach in a good way though.

" Y-yeah." I stuttered out like an idiot.

" Turn around and keep your closed." She said and I turned around with my eyes still closed. "Just relax." She said and began to massage my shoulders and upper back. "This isn't working I need some oil, oh here some right here." She said.

" Han there is no massage oil in he- ." Before I knew i felt something slowly running down my chest. It felt sticky it was the syrup. I was about to yell at her but she hopped off the counter.

" Oh sorry sweetie they say pay back is a bitch." She said then kissed me on my cheek and dashed upstairs.

" HANNA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed and rushed upstairs following he into her room.

" Come on Em don't put me in a sticky mess." She laughed and rolled on the floor.

" Hanna look at me this isn't funny." I said a little annoyed she stopped laughing and look at my face.

" I'm sorry Em I'll get you a new _top _to put on." She said getting on of her pj shirts out of her dresser and handed it to me still with a smile on her face.

" Thanks I'll clean up and then kill you. I said pulling the sticky shirt over my head slowly. Once I got it over my head I saw Hanna staring at my half naked body I smirked.

" See something you like Marin?" I asked teasing her and spinning around slowly in a circle letting her get the whole view.

" Yes actually I do. She said my eyes widened and she walked towards me and before I knew it her lips were on mine. I couldn't believe this was happening! I had no choice but to kiss back. The kissed was getting heat she pushed me against the door and closed it. In the middle of the kiss she broke away. " Let's get you cleaned up shall we?" She asked bitting her lip. Next thing I knew she was sucking on my neck trailing down to the sticky mess. Once she got there she looked up at me a smiled then she licked the syrup up coming back to my lips I let out a moan. She went back down and licked in between my breast I bit my lip and put my head against the kissed again and I wrapped my arms around her neck and right hand was on my waitstaff and the left was on the back of my neck. She slid her right hand on my lower back and trail it up until she unsnapped my bra. I smiled in the kissed to let her know what she was doing to me was fine. She went back to my neck trailing down to my breast she took one of them in her mouth. I let out a soft moan. She knows how to make me feel good and I'm so wet right now. Then the worst thing happen we heard the front door open it was my mom and Hanna's mom. " Guys we are back." They yelled.

" Shit! Put this on." Hanna said grabbing the shirt she gave me earlier.

I put it on and looked at Hanna. " I liked what we were doing come on let's head down stairs."

" I loved what we were doing!" she said and bit her lip.

" Come on." I said smiling at her and then opened the door. We headed down the stairs.

" Hey girls, you have a good morning?" Pam asked

I smiled and looked at Hanna who was looking at me.

"It was perfect I'm glad Emily gets to stay with me I mean here." She said nervously

" Yea it would be nice. Isn't that Hanna's top?" Ashley asked

Hanna and I just laughed we would have too explain the story to them later.

The end.

Hope you guys liked the oneshot I was thinking of putting Spencer and Aria in the story but I didn't so sorry. Review! I will be updating crazy tomorrow! Thanks.


End file.
